The rediscovery of the pants, happy b'day
by Silentflight
Summary: Sapna is helping her mother in the loft when she finds a dirty pair of jeans she takes them down and prepares for her birthday. As you begin to get to know her fantasy concerning a friend and how a birthday gift becaomes alot more.


I cannot believe it, tomorrow it's so soon! Fifteen I'll be fifteen I'm so excited only today we went up to the attic to get the baby photos, mum wanted to get the embarrassing ones to display at my party. I was searching through the boxes when I found a pair of old jeans; they could not be my mum's they were only about my size. I turned holding them up to her, she said something about three of her friends and how they had sent the pants to each other when they were on holiday. I think she said the pants travelled around more than once but at this time I was caught by a photo of my Dad in a tragic pair of flares. Later as we got down I almost tripped on the jeans I asked mum if I could wear them she said it was ok so I took them own from the loft.

They were a bit grubby so I put them in the wash mum went ballistic saying you had to wash them with care, she yelled the word care like the pants were somehow alive. I think I may have to ask her about this another time when she is not so red in the face in shock of my mean-to-pants-action.

My bedroom is being redecorated, you see I'm having it redecorated for my birthday, it was sort of arranged recently as an early present. My parents said I could have a few friends round and then my family but then we would start my room on the day. I know decorating sounds boring but I love painting in art it is a little restricted but I am looking forward to using the roller thing. I would have invited a few friends round but I would be happier if just Jed came around, he is my sort of friend my best friend but I really fancy him thankfully he is none the wiser, he is a little slow when noticing that sort of thing. He is really cute though not your footballer blonde haired six pack guy but he is really cute. He is taller than me has dark brown wavy hair that falls into his eyes and sits in the nape of his neck with a flick at the end. He also has a body like a rugby player but is about as masculine as a maggot he is really gentle a bit on the thick side but his glossy blue eyes and sweet understanding make it seem just a cute chip in the brick work. Anyway I cannot talk about him all day I have to read some of the book my religious study teacher lent me, catch you up later.

Scuffling my feet I to school it was warm; I heard a strange noise from behind.

"HACHOO!" I turned Jed wipes his hand on his baggy trousers,

"hey fever?" he looked up shaking the hair out of his eyes, wow his eyes are so bright, I tried to keep my face straight, I'm sure he's going to click one day.

"I was trying to see if you would notice me, didn't work," he sniffs deeply you could hear the liquid in his nose shooting back up for the next sneeze.

"Eww, Jay,"

"What?" he sniffed again for affect so I poked him under his ribs, he jumped as my finger touched his soft fleshy abdomen.

"What?" I mimicked him before shooting off down the road as I knew a poke was coming my way. He chased a bit but he is not really the pe type and when I was sure he had given up I wandered back to walk with him.

"Evil," he said giving me a playful mean look.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight," I had asked seven times that week but I wanted to make sure.

"Sure," unfortunately at this point we reached the gates and he sped off to take goalie on the playing field. I walked to my form handing in my essays on the way. My mind still picturing Jed's butt as he ran to the field, wow--- anyway its Friday woo. My Family are coming over at four they will not be there long I do not really have any cousins my age and apart from grandpa chucking his dentures across the table when singing happy birthday the evening should be relatively quiet. I just hope my aunts dog Pooki does not swallow one of the dentures again; last year was rather eventful thank goodness I had not invited anyone, the memory is bad enough with out people bringing it up. Mum slipped with the cake just as grandpa did the biggest sneeze in history launching his dentures clean into the air as the cake did a double back somersault, Dad went to help Mum and they both ended up on the floor looking like they were experimenting with the karma sutra. Of course not before Pooki the poodle jumped on his hide legs swallowing one denture the other ended up sliding under the cupboard and when fished out had a piece of chewing gum from goodness knows when and more fluff than the lint in the tumble dryer. Surprisingly this happened In less than thirty seconds albeit I have to admit it was the most interesting party I have had, rather funny if you do not take into account the horrendous bill for Pooki to have the denture removed, my aunt could not bare the thought of her darling baby ridding himself of it naturally, but let's not go there.

I would bore you with school but I want to tell you about my party, it was good quiet the family came in drabs lastly Jed came slumping in ten minutes later than expected, grandma and grandpa were the only ones still here when he did and Grandpa after a quick juggle with his dentures was tired and now sat catching flies in his chair.

I took Jed up to my room it only had my bed in it as we were going to begin the painting once everyone had left. The roller was pitched up against my wall it was so fluffy not like I was excited and had stroked it or anything. He slumped onto my bed pulling a parcel from his faded black jacket, I love that jacket it always smells like the deodorant he wears, I think its as her wears it so often he does not wash it just sprays it now and again, only today it looked ironed, smelling very nice today. I smiled as I stood in front of him.

"Stop staring my mum made me,"

"What,"

"I had to iron my Jacket and my shirt," he pulled the jacket off to show his black shirt it was a bit big for him I could see his silk tie sticking out of the pocket. I pulled it out, it was a sort of purple colour. He grabbed the other end.

"Don't go there Babe," he tugged back

"What'd you say?" I looked at him had I heard him right?

"You heard," he avoided my gaze picking up the parcel and slinging it in my direction. I caught it pulling the brown paper, Wow! The notebook was about A5 size but the cover had a silky turquoise fabric it was cushioned and had tiny beads stitched in patterns gold, green, blue and some dark red. They came out in a spiral on both the back and front, in little swirling patterns. The pages were hand made thick almost like card with small skeletons leaves scattered on the pages. I stood staring in awe.

" I thought you would like it," I looked up I did not know what to say it was beautiful, it must have been expensive.

"Thank you, it's brilliant," He smiled at me standing up and holding out his arms, still in awe I folded into his arms. It felt so great, strange though Jed was always sweet but the last time I remember getting a hug was when I had an accident on sports day, a girl tripped my up and I took several chunks out my leg. Jed was the first on the track helped me up and sat hugging me for the rest of the afternoon; but this time it was different.

"Happy Birthday, Sapna,"

"its not my birthday," the sound was muffled into his warm shoulder, sure felt like my birthday though.

"how come you opened the present then," he breathed

"Curious," he pulled away from me and smiled before he changed into one of my Dads old shirts and we started painting my room. You would not believe what we found behind the bed.


End file.
